The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to exercise wheels having handles that are used to exercise the abdominal region and other regions of a user""s body.
A number of wheeled exercisers are known in the art. One exerciser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,296 which pertains to an exerciser manufactured by the present assignee called the ABSLIDE(trademark) exerciser. The ABSLIDE(trademark) can be used to exercise the abdominal and other regions of a user""s body. A number of other wheeled exercisers are also known.
There are a variety of ways that some existing exercisers can be improved upon. In some existing exercisers, for example, the exercisers either require the user to hold the handles firmly against the restored turning force of the spring(s) or have the storing force of the spring(s) transmitted through a set of gears which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of the restoring spring force. Many existing exercisers have one or more non-optimal characteristic, such as being cumbersome, costly, unstable, complex and/or otherwise non-optimal.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a wheeled exercise device that substantially improves upon existing devices.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a wheeled exerciser which can be operated steadily and stably.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a wheeled exerciser with adequate resistance in moving the exerciser forward such that the user can control the movement of the exerciser very easily and safely.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a wheeled exerciser with a restoring force after traveling forward to a desired position, so as to lessen the manual effort required to move the wheeled exerciser backward to its original starting position.
The preferred embodiments of the invention can, for example, improve:
1. the stability of a wheeled exerciser by providing increase span of support by the exerciser""s wheels;
2. the control of the exerciser by making the restoring force on spring loaded exerciser more directly and effectively acting on the exerciser without the need of holding the handles firmly; and/or
3. the steadiness of the exerciser by implementing adequate frictional force against the turning of the wheels of the exerciser.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, the wheeled exerciser is arranged with two main traction wheels and two auxiliary wheels pivoted on a housing with a receiving compartment. Adequate spacing is provided between the wheels to ensure stability of the exerciser. Preferably, one or two springs are used to provide restoring force against forward movement of the exerciser. This restoring force can help the user to spend less effort in moving the exerciser backward on its returning travel. Preferably, one end of each spring is fixed to the housing of the exerciser and another end of the spring is attached to a main traction wheel of the exerciser so that the spring storing force will act directly on the main traction wheel and will not act on the handles of the exerciser. Preferably, plain bearings are used to provide some friction on the main traction wheels when the user presses them against the floor or the ground. The frictional force can help the user to master the movement of the exerciser steadily and without slippage.
The above and other aspects, features and advantages of various embodiments of the invention will be further appreciated based on the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of the preferred embodiments.